Nothing
by greyswomenyum
Summary: Teddy is doing the McSolo and is frustrated so she has to use her imagination. Definite M. Pure 'Smut', originally written for a prompt at LJ in DoctorCest


Nothing.

She was so frustrated and yet…. Nothing.

She turned up the vibrator to a higher setting and felt the intensity increase.

Still nothing.

It was pleasurable, but there was no build up. There was no pressure. It was nice, but at this rate she wouldn't come until sometime next week.

She briefly tried to think about Andrew, and nothing stirred. Nothing.

Her thoughts wondered to her now married best friend. What they had shared. The desert, the companionship, the love. Still there was nothing. No feeling even thinking about Owen Hunt. She sighed frustrated.

Then she tried to imagine Mark Sloan once with hands roaming her body as he so skillfully had previously. It worked. A fraction. She felt _something, _but it wasn't enough.

Her mind wandered to her day, focused on a climax lost. She went though and analyzed her day. A couple of patients 1 ER Case, the patient was now recovering, 2 of her patients were now critical… it seemed a fairly good day. No one had died. She even had time to have lunch with Arizona. They had discussed the Andrew situation and the lack of chemistry she felt toward him. That had started Arizona on what originally was a mission to cheer her friend up and turned into... well a very detail description of a very good evening the night before. Arizona didn't talk about sex much, but there was a standout performance she often shared the details.

The first time Arizona brought up sex between her and Callie, Teddy realized that she was not uncomfortable. It surprised her. She had spoken about sex to others and listened to the sexcapades of her friends and their men, she had assumed that talking or hearing about a woman would be awkward. She was wrong.

The second time Arizona brought up her and Callie's sex life Teddy found herself feeling a little flustered. The words "I've never come so hard in my life" had played on repeat inside the Cardio surgeon's head for the rest of the day.

Today Arizona had let her in on every detail of what happened when Callie had tied her up. As the thought entered Teddy's mind her hands unconsciously reached for the headboard. Thoughts fluttered through her mind. Full lips on her own, trailing down her body. She pretended to pull at non-existant handcuffs.

She started whimpering 'Please' as though someone was there to listen. She was torn between maintaining the fantasy of restraints and creating a stronger friction, but decides that since the friction had done nothing earlier but the idea of reliving this recycled experience had seen her arousal soar that it was better to stay as she was.

Her breath caught as she imagined long fingers entering her. She clenched and tilted back her hips as she imagines penetration that is rough and fufilling. One finger teasing, two fingers slowly then three fingers stretching. The buzzing finally seemed to be working and finally she can feel beautiful anticipation. She notices a spike in her heat when she imagines Spanish words whispered harshly in her head.

She calls the name out loud before she realizes. No one can hear but she begs for release anyway. Out of her mouth comes a line of moans and groans, grunts and curses. She rocks her hips imagining fingers sliding in and out. Again she pulls on the handcuffs that aren't really around her wrists. She squirms imagining that she was being taken. That she was being ravished. She recalls the words Arizona had been told "You won't come until I tell you to come", and imagines being ordered to hold on.

Full lips sucking on her pulse point as strong olive-skin hands were moving over her body. She arched her back. She imagines struggling a little, murmuring 'please let me', the imaginary voice denying her fulfillment. The rocking of her hips continues and increases in both speed and force as she feels her muscles tighten. She begins to unravel a little, losing control, focusing on the light at the end. Her hips buck involuntarily wild, creating a new angle that causes friction against a sensitive area, she's not entirely sure what actually happened but is surprised at her body's sudden but powerful convulsions. Then she feels it. As she screams out 'Callie' while losing all control she feels a sudden warmth. An unexpected warmth. She had exploded with liquid. She felt satisfyingly complete.

She stilled, removing the vibrator when it had become too much. She blinks a few times, looking at the substance that now was covering her bed, feeling shock and then shrugs. At least she didn't ejaculate thinking about Cristina, because that would have been _really_ fucked up.


End file.
